its always been you
by devils-seal
Summary: A story about Fred & George's best friend, and George's long time crush, reuniting with the twins after her mysterious drop out from Hogwarts the previous year.   George/OC with a little bit of Draco/OC
1. Chapter 1

hello everyone! i'm posting another story! (don't worry i'll be updating equally between this story & my scabior one)

this story was originaly posted on my old quizilla acount.

*disclaimer i don't own harry potter :(

* * *

><p>Fred and George stood waiting between platforms 9 &amp; 10 at Kings Cross Station, the spot where every year they would meet up with their best friend and all board the Hogwarts Express together. This had been their tardition for 5 years now.<p>

"Its nearly 11 o'clock." Said Fred.

George glanced up at the clock "Yeahh." He said with a small sigh, scanning around the platform once more.

"Maybe she's already one the train." Suggested Fred.

"Yeah." Agreed George.

"Come on." Said Fred, giving the train station one more fleeting look before running through wall between platforms 9 & 10. Once they crossed the barrier they both look around, but it seemed everyone had already boared the train.

"The train is leaving any second, come on." Urged Fred, grabbing his twin brothers arm and dragging him abboard the Hogwarts Express.

"She has to already be on the train." Fred said, as George followed him down the rows of compartments, peering into each one, expecting to see their best friend sitting in one, waiting for them, but they had no such luck. Fred and George walked all the way to the back of the train and took a seat in the last empty compartment the could find. They sat in scilence as the train engine started and they were off on they're way for their 6th year at Hogwarts.

"She is rather forgetfull..."George began. "maybe was just late and missed the train or something."

"Kind of a big thing to forget dont you think? Sky always looks forward to comming back to Hogwarts, she's never been late before..."

"True, she's probablly playing a prank on us or something."

Fred chuckeled. "Lets go look for her, she has to be somewhere..."

* * *

><p>"Hello" Fred &amp; George said in unison as the slid open Harry Ron and Hermoine's compartment door.<p>

"What do you two want?" Asked Ron grumpily.

"Calm down Ronnykins."

"Yeah don't get your wand in a knot, we're just looking for Skylar."

"Have you guys seen her?"

"No, i figured she was with you two." Ron said.

"Nope, we havent seen her..."

"Oh well, if you do tell her to come find me after the feast." Hermoine said.

"Will do." Fred said closing the door.

"Its kind of weird." George said as the two of them walked back to their compartment, now joined by their friend Lee Jordan.

"Whats weird?" He asked. "What's Skylar up to?"

"Dunno, we havent seen her."

Now that George though about it, they hadnt seen their best friend for nearly 3 weeks, the 3 of them had hung out all day every day during the summer up till about a month ago. They had both just expected she was busy getting ready to go back to school, and the past couple of days she had been feeling under the weather, that had to be it too.

When the 3 boys arrived back at their compartment they were greeted but a small scruffy grey owl.

"Isnt that Skylars owl?" Asked Lee.

Fred and George both nodded, as Fred grabbed the small floded letter the owl was holding in its beak and opened in eagrly, George and Lee read over his shoulder.

_Dear Fred and George,_

_I hope this letter finds you, I'd feel absolutly awefull if I've made the both of you miss the train waiting around for me. I'm sorry I havent seen the both of you in so long, I got rather busy the last few weeks of summer, and i feel bad for not even writting you an explination as to why i couldnt hang out. I did miss you both... Anyway, as I'm sure you've noticed I'm not on the train, and I will not be returning to Hogwarts this year, but I will of course try to stay in touch. I miss you both._

_Love,_

_Skylar  
><em>

"What?"

They both re-read the letter again and couldnt belive it. Skylar not returning to Hogwarts? It was crazy, the still might have thouhg it was a prank, but they relized it wasnt when she didnt show up at the start of term feast or for the first day of classes. Fred and Geroge couldn't belive their best friend had just left them with no explination.

* * *

><p>reveiws would be nice<p>


	2. Chapter 2

So i hope this makes sense, this chapter takes place exactly a year after the last one left off! get it? so its like i fast forwarded one year.

(ps- thank you to Martha for the lovely review! i hope you enjoy!)

* * *

><p>Fred and George made their way through Kings Cross Station, both silently looking around with the smallest of hopes that they might see their best friend Skylar for the first time in over a year.<p>

"I don't think she's comming back." Fred said, as George stopped short infront of the barrier between platforms 9 & 10.

"Your probablly right." George said, and he followed his brother through the barrier and onto the Hogwarts Express.

"7th years!" Lee chated as he joined Fred and George in their compartment. "We gotta go out with a bang!" All the boys chuckeled.

"How was your summer Lee?" Asked Fred.

"Ehhh nothing specail." He shrugged. "How about yours? You guys ever see Skylar?"

"No, didnt see her all summer." Fred said.

"Yeah, it was weird, we went to her house and her parents looked all angry when we asked for her-"

"Rude was what they were!" Interjected Fred."Slammed the door in our faces and told us she no longer lived there."

"Where would she be living then?"

"Dunno. I haven't recived an owl from her in months..." George said staring out the window.

Both Fred and Geroge had pretty much given up all hopes of seeing their best friend again.

* * *

><p>Skylar stood at the the barrier between platforms 9 &amp; 10. Looking around for her two best friends. She waited as long as she could then with a sigh she ran through the barrier and boarded the Hogwarts Express alone.<p>

She smiled to her slef as she walked through the rows of compartments, peering into the each window. She stopped at one compartment, seeing a flash of flamming red hair, taking a deep breath and sliding it open, the 3 occupants of the compartment spun around. It was'nt whom she was expecting, but she smilled at the farmilar faces non the less.

"Skylar?" Ron questioned tilting her head to the side.

"Hi guys." She smiled a bit shly.

"Sky!" Shouted Hermoine jumping up and hugging her.

"Hi Hermoine." Skylar sighed wrapping her arms around her.

"Is it really you?"

"Of course its really her Ronald." Hermoine rolled her eyes.

"Yes, its me really me Ron." Skylar laughed giving him a hug.

"I havent seen you in forever!" Ron said. "Fred and Geroge swore you dropped off the face of the earth!"

"Yeah..." Skylar said a bit akwardly. "I've just been busy."

"So busy you decided not to skip your 6th year at Hogwarts?" Hermoine asked rasing her eyebrows.

She nodded innocently. "Hey Harry." She smiled giving him a hug.

"Hi Sky, how have you been?"

"Oh, I've been alright." She smiled. "Um- do you guys no where i might be able to find Fred and Geroge?"

"Should be in one of the back compartments with Lee." Answered Ron.

"Alright, thanks." Skylar smiled at them. "I'll see you guys later then."

* * *

><p>Skylar walked slowly down the rows of compartments, trying to gather her thoughts. Surely Fred and Geroge would expect some sort of explination as to why i missed a whole year of school and hadnt even written to them in months.<p>

"Skylar is that you!"

Skylar looked up quickly, it was Lee Jordan. She gave him a smile.

"Whoa Sky! I havent seen you in ages it feels like."

"Yeah i know." Skylar luaghed.

"Fred and George are gonna freak when they see you, i know they've both missed you like crazy!"

Skylar smiled, at least they hadn't forgotten her. "I was just on my way to find them."

"They're in the very last compartment on the left." Lee said.

"Thanks Lee!" Skylar called after him.

She took a deep breath and leaned against the wall just before the Fred and Geroge's compartment. She took a deep breath and went to open the door, but just before she touched the handel the door flew open. Her mouth hung open for a moment as she gazed up at her two best friends who she hadnt see in what felt like a lifetime.

"Wh- S-Sky?" Fred asked, his mouth hanging open as her ways. "Merlins beard! Skylar is it really you!"

"It's really me." She smiled.

"Holy- Oh my gosh! Sky!" Fred excalimed pulling her into a back breaking hug.

"Where have you been! We missed you so much last year! Classes were 10 times worse without you!" Fred said in one long breath.

"I missed guys too!" She said with a laughed letting go of Fred.

George's mouth was still hanging open and he was staring at Skylar in utter disbelif.

"Hi Georg-ie" Skylar smiled a light blush rising in her cheeks.

"Sky!" He smiled hugging her.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, for a moment she thought he might be upset with her.

"I missed you so much." Skylar whispered as she breathed in his farmilar scent.

"I missed you too Skylar." He said not wanting to let her go.

He didnt want her to leave him ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

"So?" Fred said looking at Skylar.

"So...?" She repated, confused.

"Where the bloody hell have you been!" Fred & George said in unision. Skylar laughed lightly and took a seat next to Fred her brain was moving a million miles a minute trying to think of an excuse.

"Oh I was just really uh- busy last year." Skylar said, feeling like a complete idiot after the words left her mouth. It was a poor excuse and she knew neither of them would buy it, but it bought her a few extra seconds to think of something a bit better. Fred and George both gave Skylar looks of disbelif. Skylar sighed and for a moment she considered telling them the truth, the real reason she didn't come back to Hogwarts for her 6th year and why she hadn't had the time to write them, after all these were her two best friends in the whole world. But she wasn't ready to tell them yet. "My um- my grandmother got really sick at the end of last summer so I went and lived with her last year and took care of her." _It wasn't a complete lie,_ Skylar thought, _I did go to stay with my grandmother, well of course it was only because my parents kicked me out, but still...and she did have a bit of a cold over the summer._

"Ohh." George said, beliving the story but he still had that lingering feeling that Skylar wasn't being competly honest with the two of them. "Well why didn't you just tell us?"

"I dunno." Skylar shrugged, tears welling in her eyes, _damn hormones still acting up! _she cursed silently.

"Is she doing okay now?" Asked Fred, concerned that Skylar looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh yeah-" Skylar sniffeled. "She's doing much better now." She said fourcing a smile.

"Thats good." George said.

Skylar nodded and stared out the window at the passing scenery.

The 3 of them spent most of the train ride laughing, catching up and planning pranks for the comming term.

* * *

><p>"You looked tierd Sky" George commented.<p>

"Yeah-I didnt get much sleep last night." Skylar said stiffeling a yawn.

"You can take a nap if you like." Fred said.

"Yeah, we still have a least an hour till we arrive at Hogwarts."

"Alright."Skylar said kicking her feet up and leaning her head on Fred's shoulder. "Be sure to wake me when we're almost there." She added.

As soon as Skylar closed her eyes she was in a deep sleep. George watched her chest rise and fall and watched the corneres of her mouth turn up into a small smile, he wondered what she was dreaming about, if there was any chance it was about him.

"You think she's telling us the truth?" Fred asked quitely.

"About what?"

"About why she didnt come to school last year, and why she was so 'busy'" Fred said sounding unconvinced.

"Of course." George said trying to sound confident in his reply, but he knew there was something Skylar wasn't telling them. "Why would she lie to us?"

Fred shrugged. "Dunno."

* * *

><p>"Skylar- Sky." Fred said tapping her lightly to get her to wake up."Skylar" He said a bit louder when she showed no response.<p>

"Is she okay- do i need to-" Skylar said quickly waking up and rubbing her eyes. "Oh wow-" SKylar said blushing, looking around a remebering where she was. "Gosh, i must have been in a deep sleep, I thought I was-...back home."

George chuckeled. "Your at Hogwarts!"

Skylar smiled and peered out the window, looking up at the grand Hogwarts castel. "Wow." She said softly more to her self than to either Fred or George, she had forgotten exatly how much she had missed this place. It brought back so many memories.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad your back!" Ginny smiled at Skylar from across the Gryfindor table.<p>

"Me too!" Skylar grinned, looking around at all her old friends.

"Where were you again?" Asked Hermoine from across the table.

"Oh um- My grandmother was sick so i was taking care of her, she's better now though." Skylar said avoiding Hermoine's knowing eyes.

"Right..."

"Miss Emerson?" Came a shrill farmilair voice from behind Skylar.

"Oh hi Professor Mcgonagall." Skylar said turning around.

Professor Mcgonagall smiled stiffly. "Nice to see you again Skylar...this is from Proffesour Dumbeldoor." Mcgonagall said handing Skylar the neatly folded letter.

"Oh- thanks." Skylar said.

"What is it?" Asked Geroge.

Skylar shrugged and opened the letter slowly. She read it quickly and tucked it into her pocket. "Dumbledore just wants to talk to me after the feast."

"You just got back! How is it your already in trouble?" Ron laughed.

Skylar chuckled. "I don't think I'm in trouble..." Skylar froze suddenly, she found Georges hand under the table and gave it an inadvertent squeeze, time seemed to stand still as she made eye contact with a certain Slytherin across the Great Hall. Butterflies filled her stomach as Draco Malfoy smirked in her direction. She suddenly felt as if she might be sick.

"Are you alright?" Asked George.

"Oh um- yeah I'm fine. Sorry." Skylar said, and much to George's dismay she let go of his hand. "You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine really." Skylar said fourcing an airy laugh.

Skylar linked arms with Fred and George and skipped to the Gryfindor Common Room.

* * *

><p>"Don't you have to go see Dumbeldor?" Asked Hermoine as she helped Skylar unpack her things.<p>

"The letter said not till 8 O'clock." Skylar said folding a pair of jeans and placing in in a drawer.

"Ohh." Hermoine said staking her and Skylars spell books in neat stacks on their shared dresser. "So are you going to tell me what you were really up to all last year?"

"I told you Hermoine." Skylar said nervouslly. "I was with my grandmother, she was-"

"Sick." Hermoine finsihed for her. "I know you told us, but couldn't your parents have taken care of her while you went back to school?"

"Um- no. They're busy with work and stuff." Skylar lied.

"Alright." Hermoine sighed. "When you want to talk, I'll be here."

"I know." Skylar said softly, taking the opportunity to hide her photo album under her pillow, while Hermoine's back was turned.

"You two unpacked quickly." Skylar said, walking down stairs to the common room.

"We didn't." Fred grinned.

Skylar laughed and took a seat next to George on the comfy scarlet couch and closed her eyes. "Tired again already?"

Skylar laughed and nodded, keeping her eyes closed and wrapping her arms around George.

"Don't you have that meeting with Dumbledore?" Asked Fred.

Skylars eyes snapped open.

"Oh yeah! I competly forgot" She said hoping up. "I'll see you guys later!" Skylar called after them as she climbed through to potrait hole.

George sighed as he watched Skylar rush out.

"Sorry about that." Fred laughed, getting up and heading up the stairs towards the boys dorms.

"What?"

"Come on George. Its pretty obvious." Fred rolled his eyes.

George didn't respond, but stayed seated on the couch, thinking about Skylar. Was it that obvious that he was competly in love with her? _Who wuoldn't be? _He thought to himself. She was perfect. He thought about her perfectly full pouty pink lips, her curly black hair that fell just above her hips, her soft pale skin, sprinkeled with cute freckles, her enchanting bright green eyes, and her perfectly curvy body. Her sweet voice and innocent giggle played through his head. George wished more than anything he had the guts to tell her how he really felt, so they could finally be together like he dreamed. She just got back though, they hand't seen each other in over a year, George couldn't tell her yet, but soon, _deffinatly soon_.

George couldn't help thinking that, there was also something was different about her this year though, something had changed about her in that year she was gone. He just coulnd't put his finger on it.

* * *

><p>still a bit of a cliff hanger (: muahahaha<p>

hope everyone is enjoying still! messages & reviews are lovely!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you every one for the sweet reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update i was out of town but im back and i'll try to update at least once every day or two!

this is a short chapter! just warning you now (:

* * *

><p>Skylar knocked softly on the door leading to Dumbeldore's study.<p>

"Come in." Came Dumbledore's kind voice from the other side.

"Ahh Miss Emerson."

"Good evening." Skylar said walking towards Dumbeledore's desk where he sat with his phoenix Fawkes perched on his shoulder.

"Glad you came. Have a seat."

Skylar sat down, hoping this wouldn't take to long.

"Care for a licorice snap?" He asked gesturing towards the gold bowl filled with wrigginlgly black sweets.

"Oh, no thank you."

"Perhaps for the best." He said popping a few in his mouth at a time. "They're a wee bit sharp."

"Anyways, its nice to see you back, how are you?"

"Oh I'm alright." She said with a bit of a forced smile, she wasn't really in the mood for a friendly chat, she was tired and nervous for classes tomarow and wanted to get a good nights sleep for the first time in months.

"Enjoying being back at Hogwarts?" He smiled at her from behind his half moon glasses.

"Yes. Its great to be back and to see everyone again." Skylar said immediately thinking of George.

"I don't want to keep you long, just wanted to let you know that your grandmother has made both Professor Mcgonagall and I aware of your _situation._"

Skylar nodded.

"And I understand that it is your grandmother who is helping you out while your finishing up school."

"Yes, my grandmother is taking care of her. She lives in a small village just out side of Hogsmeade, so I was hoping that I could-"

"Yes of course, of course, accommodations have been made for you to visit on any weekend you like. I'm sure its hard being away but I have the utmost faith that you'll do just fine this year." He said. "Oh and as for your classes since you missed your 6th year, you will have to take one or two extra N.E.W.T level classes aloung with your usual 7th year coursess, which should'nt be much trouble for a student with your marks."

Skylar nodded. "No that shouldn't be any trouble at all." Skylar said, she had missed those late night study sessions with Hermoine.

Dumbeldore smiled kindly, and stiffeled a yawn.

Skylar took that as her cue to leave. She stood up from the chair. "Well thank you Professor."

"Yes of course." He said also standing up. "I suppose both of us should be heading to bed."

Skylar nodded. "Good night Professor!" She called as she headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Skylar walked down the dimly lit corridor, dragging her feet. It couldn't have been past 9, but she already felt ready to get to bed. She yawned loudly as she turned the corner, bumping right into someone's chest.<p>

"Watch where yo-"Began Draco, he cut himself off realizing exactly who he had ran into.

"Sorry."Skylar said, blushing lightly under Dracos lustfull gaze. Memories of the two of them flooded back to her.

"No problem at all." He said with his classic smirk.

Skylar wished she could just keep walking back to the common room and go snuggle into her big comfy bed and get a good nights sleep and avoid conversation with Draco, but at time she wanted to be right were she was, with Draco Malfoy.

"So its true you dropped out last year? Not to avoid me I hope..." Draco mused, leanig casually against the wall.

"Yeah, but I'm back now. And no, it wasn't to avoid you, though it was a plus." Skylar teased, also leanning against the wall, partly because she was tired, but mainly so she could see Draco's mysterious blue-grey eyes she loved so much.

Draco chuckeled. "And you've come back becuase you could'nt stand not seeing me?"

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Always so cocky Draco."

"You can't say you didn't miss me."

"Maybe a littel." Skylar said looking up and meeting Draco's eyes.

"Good. I deffinatly missed you." He said leaning a big closer.

Skylar smiled hesitantly hoping he wasn't about to kiss her. Draco Malfoy always knew how to complicate things.

"I've go to be heading to bed. It's late."

"Right..."

"I'll see you tommarow?"

"Yeah. Good night Sky." Draco said watching her walking back down the hall.

* * *

><p>hope everyone enjoyed that chapter (:<p>

reveiw!

& message!

think you know what skylar's secret is?

muahahaha.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry its taken me so long to update! but I'm back in action now and ill be adding more soon! thank you for all the great reviews! keep them coming all advice and comments help!

* * *

><p>"You awake yet Sky?" Ask Fred nudging her.<p>

"Oh what? Yeah I'm awake." She said blinking her eyes a few times and sitting up straight.

"Did you sleep alright?" Asked George.

"Yes. I slept to well I think, I just want to go back to bed." She said with a small yawn.

"Me too." Agreed Ron as he Harry and Hermione joined them at the Gryfindor table for breakfast.

"I'm rather excited for the first day of classes, 6th year is suppose to be riveting." Hermione said with a smile as she reached for a piece of toast.

Skylar laughed and took a sip over her juice.

"What did Dumbeldore want with you last night Sky?" Asked Harry.

"Oh just giving me my class schedule, I'll have to take a few extra classes to make up for last year but nothing to major." Skylar explained as she sipped her pumpkin juice.

"Oh so we will have class together! Excellent!" Beamed Hermoine.

Skylar grinned, it would be a major relief having Hermione to help out with homework. "Looks like the four of us will have Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions together." Hermione said comparing their schedules.

"Brilliant!" Skylar grinned. "And the rest of my classes I have with these two!" She added squeezing Fred and George closer to her.

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions with Slytherin though." Ron groaned.

"Oh come on Ron it won't be that bad." Skylar said her eyes slowly trailing off towards the Slytherin table where Draco sat with his usual group of cronies. She caught Draco's eye for a moment, his usual smirk widened across his face. Skylar smiled softly and looked away.

"Well we should get going." Hermione stated, standing up and brushing the crumbs off her neatly pleated skirt.

"But we just sat down." Ron said with a mouth full of pancakes.

"We don't want to be late for the first day of classes." She instead grabbing Ron and Harry by the arms, and grabbing her stack of books.

"See you in Potions Sky!" Harry called as the trio made their way out the Great Hall.

"I'll save you a seat!" Hermione added.

Skylar smiled and finished off her breakfast with Fred and George.

* * *

><p>Fred, George and Skylar were nearly the last ones to arrive to their advanced transfiguration class. Only two desks were still available, with 2 seats at each.<p>

Skylar looked up at Fred and George.

"I'll wait for Lee. You too can sit together." Fred said taking a seat behind where Skylar and George stood. He winked at George, who rolled his eyes and turned to face the front of the dimly lit class room.

Lee arrived moments before the doors shut, and just as the boys were about to start up a game of exploding snap, Professor Mcgonagall walked in and the class fell silent.

The first 40 minutes of class were taken up by Mcgonagall giving a speech on how important 7th year was, as it was their last year of their magical education. Skylar found her self dazing off, like the rest of the class. She looked over at George, who was staring somewhere in the front of the class with a glazed look on his face. She smiled to her self, her eyes roaming over his messy red hair and his soft pale skin, she stared at each freckle scattered on his nose. She'd forgotten how attractive he was, he grown up alot seince the last time she'd seem him, and it brought up a lot of feelings, new and old. George was suppose to be her best friend, nothing more, but somehow it didn't feel like enough to just be friends.

"What?" Asked George noticing Skylar staring at him out of the corner of his eye. "Do I have something on my face?" He asked rubbing at his cheek.

She laughed lightly. "It's nothing. I just missed you last year." Skylar said with a small innocent smile.

It took every once of George's self control not to lean forward and kiss Skylar's perfectly plump pink lips and confess to her his feelings that he'd been holding back ever since they'd met.

"I missed you too Sky." George smiled. _More than you know. _Their eyes lingered on each others for a while. Skylar's green eyes shimmered, and George's hazel eyes searched hers for some hint that she felt the same way he did.

George pulled Skylar into a one arm hug, and let his arm linger around her for the remainder of class. Neither of them minded, it just felt right.

* * *

><p>The three parted ways as Skylar had to go down to the dungeons for Potions and Fred and George had next period off. Skylar walked into the dark and dusty potions class room, Harry and Ron were fighting over potions books, and Hermione already had a seat and was flagging Skylar over.<p>

"One second." Skylar mouthed to her, as Draco Malfoy caught her attention.

"Good morning Draco."

"Morning Skylar." Draco said in his usual manor, his eyes taking in Skylar's appearance up and down.  
>I hoped I might see you in class." Draco smirked, his mysterious blue gray eyes swimming. "I saved you a seat next to me."<p>

"Oh but I was going to sit with Hermione..."

"Oh come one Sky." Draco said grabbing her hand. Skylar's hand tingled at his touch. "You don't want to sit with that mud-"

Skylar's hand immediately dropped from Dracos and she stopped moving. "I'm a mudblood too if you haven't forgotten." Skylar said, turning a few heads with the icy tone of her voice.

Draco's pale skin flushed slightly. "I'm sorry Sky I didn't mea-"

"Good morning good morning class! Everyone take your seats." Professor Slughorn said emerging from behind his office door. Draco and Skylar where the only ones in the class still standing. She turned without a second look at Draco and took her seat beside Hermione. Leaving Draco to sulk over to the only available seat left next to Pansy Parkinson.

"What was that about?" Hermione whispered as they both flipped through their dusty potions books.

"Nothing, just Draco being Draco." Skylar said with a sigh in his direction. _Why do I get my hopes up thinking I can change him..._


End file.
